Miyu Hoshizora
|appearance = Episode 286 - They Appear! The Star Sisters and the Nature Girl!}} Miyu Hoshizora '''is a girl that attends PriPara Idol Academy. Her main brands are PRiZm RHythm and Fortune Party. She is the older sister of Melody Hoshizora and the adoptive sisters of Lily Hayashi and Hanako Hayashi. Her Prism Live instrument are the drums. She is the main character of CureStarnight. She is the holder of the Citrine Exciting Crest. '''Appearance Outside of PriPara, Miyu has blue hair that is usually tied up in a side ponytail. Her eyes are pink. She is usually seen in shorts or boyish clothes When she enters PriPara, Miyu's hair shortens from under her shoulders to near the bottom of her face and changes from blue to green. Her eyes change from pink to yellow. She is usually seen in dresses and skirts. In her crest form, Miyu's hair changes from green to partly yellow and partly orange. Her outfit is now yellow and orange instead of magenta and red. Her eyes are now yellow and orange instead of yellow only. Personality Miyu is a very friendly person. She always loves to make new friends, no matter who it is. She'll always stand up for her friends and won't let a bully get away with what he/she wants. Outside of PriPara, Miyu has a very tomboy-ish type of attitude. She speaks like she's a boy (using words like boku ''to address herself). She also doesn't like using female honorifics (like ''desu~wa) Inside of PriPara, however, she has a complete change in personality. She starts acting more girly and starts using the female honorifics. She can't stand being tomboyish (which is kind of ironic in a way). She ends all her sentences with "~desu" (similar to Mirei's "~pri"). Relationships Family *Melody Hoshizora - Melody respects Miyu as her older sister, but Miyu still treats her like they're the same age. Miyu's live is what inspired Melody to be an idol. *Lily Hayashi and Hanako Hayashi - They all treat each other as the same age. Lily looks up to Miyu as a "senpai" figure while Hanako just gets annoyed with their efforts to make everyone happy. Lily, Hanako, Miyu, and Melody make up the unit "Nature PRiZm Star." If Miyu is with Hanako only, she can be very sarcastic with her. Other Students at PIA *Haruka Shirogane - After bumping into her while on her way to class, Miyu met Haruka. After that little meet up, the two became good friends. Their personalities are also very similar. SoLaMi SMILE *Laala Manaka - Miyu's a fan of Lala and finds her to be an inspiration because of her peppy and cheery attitude. *Mirei Minami - Miyu admires Mirei and finds her to be a "senpai-figure" due to her serious and then peppy attitude. *Sophie Hojo - Miyu thinks that Sophie is really nice and is a very good singer. Dressing Pafé *Shion Todo - Miyu doesn't really mind that Shion is really serious, but is still a huge fan anyways. *Dorothy West and Leona West - Miyu is the West Twins' absolute #1 fan (similar to Ivanly's fangirly~ness of Shion :3 ). She always watches all of their performances and finds the two to be her main "senpai-figures" (besides Mirei). Miyu prefers Leona a little more than Dorothy. Significant Coords * Fortune Party M Super Cyalume Coord - Her casual coord in PriPara * PRiZm RHythm Cyalume Coord - Her main Cyalume Coord * Music Fortune Rhythm Coord- Her debut Coord and maim performance coord. Lives * Miyu's Debut Live Etymology Miyu (ミユ) - "mi" means "beautiful" or "truth" while "yu" means "gentleness superiority" or "evening". Hoshizora (ホシゾラ) means "starry sky".. Trivia * She shares her birthday with Nina Dōjima and shares her Zodiac sign (Aquarius) with Dorothy and Leona ** She also shares her birthday with Subaki from Fire Emblem Fates. * She shares her last name with Mizuki Hoshizora, another character on the wiki, but they are not related. Their first names are also very similar. * Her personality is similar to that of Haruka Shirogane. Both are very tomboyish and then change to having a very girly personality. * Her favorite food is pasta. * Her favorite flower is cherry blossoms (sakuras). * She has a younger sister named Melody. *She shares her voice actor with Rin Kurosawa **She also shares her singer with Madoka Amahane, Nina Dōjima, and Yuzu Nikaidō. Category:CureStarnight Category:Lovely Idol Category:Student Category:Female Category:Fortune Party Users Category:PRiZm RHythm User Category:Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess Category:Crystal Cyalume Crest Holders Category:Pop Idol